1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for supporting and controlling the nozzle end of a high pressure hose such as a fire hose while in use. The present invention more particularly relates to a fire hose gripper which engages a section of hose traditionally held by a second backup fireman that is positioned directly behind a first "nozzleman" on a fire hose.
2. General Background
High pressure water hoses such as fire hoses are difficult to handle. The tremendous volume of water flowing through the hose at a high velocity creates a back pressure that must be overcome in order to support the hose and control the direction of water streaming from the nozzle.
In the fighting of fires, three firemen are traditionally assigned to handle the hose. There is a first "nozzleman" who controls the direction of the nozzle and two firemen who stand behind the nozzleman and attempt to control the hose. The fireman directly behind the nozzleman usually receives the brunt of the back pressure load. He must grip the hose with both hands and lean forward to counter the back pressure and support the hose. He often experiences difficulty in maintaining a sure grip. The size of the hose, usually one and a half (11/2) to two and a half (21/2) inches in diameter, makes the hose difficult to hold securely. Additionally, the hose is usually wet and slippery, adding to the problem of adequate support during fire fighting. The constant movement of the hose requires the fireman to readjust his grip continually. The strain of handling the hose over a long period of time can be physically exhausting.
There are several devices for handling water hoses which have been patented. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 730,119 issued to C. Hanson et al shows a hose spanner used by firemen to carry a hose from place to place. The device comprises a horizontally extending bar to which is attached a handle on its upper surface and two transversely extending reverse hooks. The reverse hooks curve downwardly from the bar to engage a section of hose. The combination of the bar and reverse hooks neither defines a common cylindrical section having an internal diameter substantially equal to the outer diameter of the hose, nor a continuous, spirally but uninterrupted inner cylindrical surface that completely abuts a hose in either a pressurized or an unpressurized state.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,859 issued to K. A. Sumida, et al is a device for directing the spray of low pressure hoses such as lawn and garden hoses. The device has a T-shaped yoke which engages the hose and a stand with feet which secures the device to the ground. The yoke has three tongues spaced apart from one another through which the hose is inserted. Two of the tongues engage the lower surface of the hose. The third tongue is centered between the other two tongues and engages the upper surface of the hose. The position of the tongues causes the hose to bow thereby canting the nozzle end of the hose upward. The yoke does not have the configuration of a saddle comprising first and second opposed jaws laterally spaced apart from one another and interconnected by a transitional, center offset section. Nor does the device shown in Sumida et al have a handle which would allow an operator to hold the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,071 issued to M. J. Dalton is a hose and nozzle attachment designed to connect to the nozzle end of a firehose so that the nozzleman can control the direction of spray. The device has three cylindrical rings spaced apart from one another affixed to a longitudinal member through which an unpressurized hose can be inserted. The ring on the forward end of the device is threaded to receive the threaded male connector on the nozzle end of the hose. The device cannot be connected to a pressurized hose because of this threaded connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 666,474 issued to G. P. DeWolf is a clamp designed to carry a hose from place to place. The device is composed of semi-circular, opposed clamping plates which are connected to two transversely extending handles. Once the clamping plates have engaged a section of hose the plates are secured to one another by a spring. An operator can move the hose from place to place by grasping either the handles which extend beyond the outer diameter of the hose or a strap which bridges the upper surface of the handles. The handles extending beyond the outer diameter of hose make the device difficult to maneuver in close quarters.
U.S. Pat. No. 601,639 issued to P. J. Doyle is a device having two semi-circular, opposed clamp-jaws which are hinged together and snap around a fire hose so that it can be carried from place to place. This device requires specially grooved hoses to receive the clamp-jaws. Like the DeWolf patent, it has handles which extend beyond the outer diameter of the hose so that the device is difficult to maneuver in close quarters.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,933,919 issued to D. McPherson is a device designed for controlling and directing the spray of a pressurized fire hose. The device has a substantially U-shaped frame that is positioned on the upper side of a hose in order to cant nozzle end of the hose upward. The U-shaped frame is affixed to the hose by a rearwardly extending hook and various straps and clamps spaced apart from one another at intervals along the longitudinal axis of the frame. The combination of the frame, hook, straps and clamps do not form a saddle which has a common cylindrical section having an internal diameter substantially equal to the outer diameter of a hose so that there is defined a continuous, uninterrupted cylindrical surface that completely surrounds the hose. The device was not designed to be held by a fireman since it does not in fact have a handle. Nor is the device designed for movement from place to place as it has a pointed foot that is driven into the ground to maintain it in a stationary position several feet behind the nozzle end of the hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,616,115 issued to W. Anderson is a handle designed for carrying low pressure hoses such as lawn and garden hoses. The handle has two flexible bands at either end of its longitudinal axis. The handle is affixed to a hose by encircling the hose with the bands and locking the bands in place by latches. The combination of the handle and bands does not show a saddle having an offset center section between opposed curved jaws that can abut a section of hose on opposite sides, 180.degree. apart.
U.S. Pat. No. 955,342 issued to W. H. Maxwell is a hanging sprayer support for low pressure hoses such as shower hoses. The device has a semi-circular configuration having a peripheral groove for receiving a hose. At its midsection the device has a perforated ear extending perpendicular to the peripheral groove. The ear may be attached to a pulley so that the shower hoses ban be raised or lowered. The device does not show a saddle having offset opposed curved jaws that can abut a section of hose on opposite sides. Nor does the device show a handle that can be used by an operator to control the direction of spray.